Guardian Epic Weapon Timeline
First off information, and be ready to cry if you didn't do them, you NEED the (E)BBC HQ weapon AND the Screaming Mace HQ weapon DONE and with you on this quest or you cannot progress. Starting Take your (E)BBC (The Bone Bladed Claymore)with you to Jimbo in Windstalker Village (Antonica , while talking to him you lose it and get the quest. The Search for Vel'Arek #Head to the Commonlands, to , and click the scroll in the water next to the skelly.(scroll of froglok flesh) Read the scroll to update your quest. It's on about a 5 minute timer. #Next thing head to Feerrot. Go to the Tower of Vul (next to Obelisk of Lost Souls entrance), and look for a small tablet in the corner of the wall at . Click it to spawn Medic Chief Gorza ( 83 one down mob), kill him and click the tablet again and read it to update the quest. (broken thulian tablet) #Go to the Temple of Cazic-Thule next, have your The Screaming Mace with you, and head to the far back of the zone, past the drop down part to the Ux Uval room (the zombie). Talk to the NPC terror there called Kelteez the Covetous to update your quest. #take out your Overthere gate hammer and head to Jarsath Wastes. Head to the house on the far left and buy the Rallosian Garrison Journal from the faction merchant(May need to do some of the Faction Quests here Jarsath Wastes Timeline. (cost you 2p40g). Stop whining :P it's only money :) Read the book to update your quest. #Next head to Kunzar Jungle and go under the small waterfall , and hit the breakeble wall there. Head to the back of that small dungeon and click the dagger in the rock to pop the ghost of Vel'Arek and talk to him to have him tell you where to find Urduuk and Kill him. #Urduuk can be found locked in a force field next to the caretaker (Loc: -243, 25, -236) in the Shard of Fear. He requires 4 updates to unlock the force field. #* (Terror (Shard of Fear) x2 in Shard of Fear) #*Censer of Cazic (Drops from Sathrian priests in Sebilis - a Sathirian patron south east area, a Sathirian archon 148, -11, 112, a Sathrian Spiritist near Enlisted Barracks) #*Sigil of divine undoing (Chelsith grey dust pile with shiny ? by any alter) #*Essence of a God Curse (Garanel in Unrest) #After you get all four updates, head back to Shard of Fear but you have to zone in a new one, or Urduuk won't give you updates. Speak to him and he will escape, also you get Shackles of Horror. #Bring the Shackle back to Commonlands, where you found the body at , use the shackle and Urduuk the Desecrator will spawn as a lvl85^^^ mob. Kill him to get the update. #Back to Kunzar Jungle talk to ghost of Vel'Arek, he wants you to recover 8 tags from military units of Rallosian of Glory. #*Remej's tag: Clickable on skeleton's skull next to Vel'Arak in Kunzar Jungle #*Cusmar's tag: Purchased from faction merchant in City of Jinisk in Kunzar Jungle (40k faction required... 4p80g) #*Eloc's tag: Harvestable in Danak Shipyard in Jarsath Wastes , or (the update is random dirt pile with ? above it) #*Rabid's tag: Drop from Impaler Tzilug in Charasis: Maiden's Chamber instance in Jarsath Wastes #*Modi's tag: Drop from trash in Skyfire Mountains in Jarsath Wastes (Wurms, devourers, wyverns. Personally I got mine off first kill from elder skyfire wurm close to Temple of Red Lord) #*Tank's tag: Harvestable in Court of Korucust instance in Chardok #*Elno's tag: Head to Fens clean trash mobs will spawn lvl85^^^ Diggmaster Bonerattler with adds. Kill them to get the update. #*Limik's tag: Limk's tag is from Thunderbelly in the giant area near the Field of Bone in the Fens at . You need to bring him 12 of each Fried King Prawn Heads, Torsis Ice Cream, Cranberry Cobbler, Cocoa-Dusted Wedding Cake.(You can buy on the broker or search a Provisioner for help) He'll give the final tag. #After turning in the tags to Val'Arek, he sends you to kill who was responsible for the siege of Tallon's Point. This is Ganak, so go to the Charasis: Vault of Eternal Sleep, and grab the phylactery from in front of the final named. #After getting the phylactery, take it to Ganak's old tomb behind the Reet camp in Kunzar Jungle. Use the tomb and it will spawn Dominus Ganak as a lvl85^^^ mob, kill the guy, go back to Val'Arek and get your weapon. (Note that if you are not at this step but used the phylactery, Ganak will spawn as an Epic mob.) Reward * Revitalizing Vel'Arek To get the quest you must right click on the sword and pick use, the Manifestation of Vel'Arek will apear and offer you the quest. #I need to find an ancient guardian of the iksar and wield Vel'Arek against it, head to The Protector's Realm and kill Imzok's Revenge for first update, Overking (Boss of Temple of Kor-Sha) for second update and Silverwing in Veeshan's Peak for the final update.